Insomnio en Corellia
by WhileSheLiesSleeping
Summary: Quien diría que la noche sería el escenario perfecto para una historia de amor...


Espero disfrutes este fic, lo había eliminado pero tome la decisión de continuarlo.

¡Espero lo disfrutes!

Descargo de responsabilidad: Star Wars no me pertenece, este trabajo toma parte de la trama de "Sleepless in Seattle" pero no es 100% fiel a la historia.

* * *

¿Cómo expresar que es el amor?

¿Cosa del destino o cosa de la casualidad?

Se han escrito libros, se han hecho películas y canciones, incluso nosotros somos hechos de amor.

Entonces ¿Qué es exactamente el amor? ¿Como alguien consigue el amor?¿De qué está hecho el amor? hay infinidad de preguntas sobre el mismo y pocas respuestas

Tan al punto que hasta la estúpida palabra cansa.

Bien diría Alexandre Dumas _"Como yo no he llegado a la edad de inventar, me limito a relatar"_

Déjame contarte una historia.

Un amor que es, y no lo es.

Que comienza, como cualquier otra experiencia humana…

Sin ningún sentido.

Te presentaré a dos personas.

* * *

_"Las cosas que nos suceden no son más que las consecuencias de todas las acciones que hemos hecho. El resultado de eso bien pueden explotar en tu cara o darte una linda sorpresa" _Así piensa Rey Kenobi Tano.

La mujer más escéptica del mundo que creía que para toda consecuencia previamente hubo una acción, pero sin saber que ella provocaba una sorprendente magia con solo su presencia a quien sea que estuviese a su lado.

Para que la joven Kenobi pueda aclarar su punto de vista, tomará como referencia a Ben Organa Solo.

Si Ben hubiese sido más cuidadoso en que comía del refrigerador que compartía con su compañero de piso de la universidad, él nunca hubiera conocido a su futura esposa, Mallie Johnson en el área de urgencia de Coruscant, mientras dicha mujer se encontraba acompañando a su hermana en la misma sala después de que esta tuviera una pelea con su esposa. Sí, dije esposa.

Ben tampoco se hubiese casado con ella si él hubiese sido un poco más precavido para guardar el anillo de bodas en un mejor lugar que en un tarro aún lleno de mayonesa.

Nunca hubiera tenido una hija si no hubiera confundido el casete marcado como "Babies Maker" con "Sleep Better". Tampoco la habría nombrado Brea Bea Solo si tenía un destello de conciencia con el problema actual sobre los nombres de los niños.

Ciertamente nunca reanudaría su relación con su familia si no fuera porque se dio cuenta de sus errores y ese perdón, al final, era lo que realmente quería.

Él también jamás habría estado deprimido para tomar la decisión de mudarse de Courscant a Corellia si alguna vez hubiera amado cada pequeño detalle de su amada esposa.

Tampoco habría encontrado en más de una forma una familia en Finn, Phasma y Hux. Por no mencionar el amor incondicional que tenía por su pequeño BB

Pero sobre todo.

Ben Organa Solo nunca hubiera conocido a Rey Kenobi Tano si su pequeña hija, BB, nunca hubiera llamado al programa del Dr. Yoda realmente preocupada por su padre.

Donde su alma gemela escuchó con mucha atención a 17 estados lejos de él como vertía todos esos sentimientos reprimidos.

Ciertamente, nunca habría conocido las segundas oportunidades o que a veces el mundo está gobernado por más que "signos de destino" y que para cada acción existe una consecuencia que muchas veces es buena.

_"Tal vez era la torpeza de Ben que le sucedieran todas estas cosas, y que, eventualmente lo llevaron hasta donde está él"_

* * *

_"Todas las cosas que te pasan son por una razón que está fuera de nosotros. Es el destino queriendo decirte algo. Y puede darte un tremendo golpe en los bajos o una sensación de alivio"_

Así es como pensaba Ben Organa Solo.

El hombre más supersticioso del mundo, el que más creyó en una fuerza que lo mantuvo donde estaba, pero también el hombre que le dio la seguridad y la estabilidad que pocos podían dar a cualquier persona.

Para probar su punto utilizaría a Rey Kenobi Tano como su conejillo de indias.

Rey nunca hubiera tenido el cargo de editor en jefe si ella nunca hubiera aplicado en todos sus exámenes. Rey nunca hubiera solicitado esa carrera si sus padres nunca hubieran muerto cuando ella tenía 14 años. Rey nunca podría haber vivido tan cerca de su familia si ella nunca hubiera estado perdida por un año en el árido desierto de Jakku.

Rey nunca hubiera conocido a su mejor amigo Poe si nunca se hubiera perdido en el edificio de publicaciones de Niima y demostrará todas sus habilidades. Rey nunca hubiera conocido a Phasma, si ella nunca hubiera pedido ese platillo lleno de mariscos que ella había anhelado.

Rey nunca hubiera conocido a su futura prometida si nunca hubiera ido a ese nuevo restaurante en el corazón de Stewjon y ni siquiera hubiera pedido ese salami, peperoni, sándwich de aguacate extra y vestirse con chiles en pan con semillas. Rey nunca hubiera conocido a su prometida si la camarera nunca se hubiese equivocado en las órdenes y, a su vez, tuviera la tozudez suficiente para querer comer su comida favorita.

Ella tampoco habría estado a medio camino de la casa de la familia de su prometido si nunca hubiera olvidado el obsequio de la odiosa madrastra de su prometida en el ático, donde recibió malas señales sobre su futuro por venir con su prometido.

Pero sobre todo.

Rey Kenobi Tano nunca habría conocido a Ben Organa Solo, si su radio nunca hubiera fallado en medio de la noche y estuviera aburrida.

Donde la hija de su futuro amor estaba hablando con el programa del en busca de respuestas a la melancolía de su padre.

17 estados alejada de él, pero que fue él único que pudo entender en gran parte su dolor.

Ciertamente, ella nunca habría decidido conocerse a sí misma y saber que a veces la magia es más lógica y real de lo que pensaba.

_"Tal vez era la personalidad despistada de Rey que la llevaron a darse cuenta de las señales en el momento preciso, dejándola donde está ahora ella"_

* * *

De esto se compone esta historia.

De escepticismo y de superticismo.

Destino y casualidad.

Magia y lógica.

Donde dos personas recorren un camino para, más que enamorarse, conocerse así mismas.

Que vuelvan a creer, tiren algunas viejas ideas, y renueven otras.

Donde menos busquen, más cerca están.

Una conexión invisible, pero que no los une.

Donde los más jóvenes pueden llegar a ser quienes más razón tengan

Y los más viejos, pueden aprender.

Así es querido lector...

¡No sé de qué rayos estoy hablando!

Pero te aseguró, que esta historia vale la pena ser contada.

Quien diría que la noche sería el escenario perfecto para una historia de amor.

_Insomnio en Corellia._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Te pido paciencia para poder entregarte un buen fic :D


End file.
